Horror Class
by YJSexolf
Summary: HIATUS(CHAPTER 2 UPDATE)Bagaimana jika di sebuah sekolah terdapat sebuah kelas yang paling ditakuti dan dijauhi oleh semua siswanya karena berbagai kejadian aneh yang terjadi disana/SUPER JUNIOR BROTHERSHIP
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Horror Class prolog

Cast: Member Super Junior

Genre: Horror, friendship

.

.

Warning: Typos, alur membingungkan, membosankan dan kekurangan lainya.

.

.

Note: Ini masih prolog chingu. Hanya sekedar ff yang saya buat ditengah kegalauan dan kesebelan saya sama waka kesiswaan yang menempatkan saya di kelas paling angker seantero sekolah, juga kejadian mistis terjadi selama saya menempati kelas itu. Mulai dari bau wewangian, barang-barang hilang sampek temen saya nangis-nangis histeris gara-gara melihat penampakan di kelas itu. Gurunya? Udah ngacir ketakutan sendiri dan nggak mau masuk kelas, jadi pelajaran ditempatkan di masjid sekolah deh.

Lanjut atau ga tergantung review. Plis review ok!

This story is mine

All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

.

.

Happy reading^_^

Bagaimana jika di sebuah sekolah ternama terdapat sebuah kelas yang paling ditakuti dan dijauhi oleh semua siswanya karena berbagai kejadian aneh yang terjadi disana?

Juga berbagai kisah yang terjadi selama para siswa menempati kelas tersebut...

Berhasilkah para siswa itu memecahkan misteri mengapa kelas itu begitu menakutkan...

.

Ok see you bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Horror Class Chapter 1**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon, Yesung, Ryewook, abd other.**

 **Genre: Horror, friendship, mystery**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typos, alur membingungkan, membosankan dan kekurangan lainya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

"What the hell! KITA AKAN MENEMPATI KELAS ITU HYUNGDEUL?!" Ya benar, suara merdu nan memekakan telinga itu berasal dari pekikan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan miliknya. Kyuhyun memandang keempat sahabatnya itu ngeri.

Sahabat? Lalu mengapa ia memanggil semuanya dengan sebutan hyungdeul? Mudah saja, Kyuhyun adalah murid terlampau pintar hingga ia sudah menempati kelas 11 pada tahun ajaran baru ini.

"Diamlah Kyunie! Kau membuat kita malu! Kau tidak ingat kita masih berdiri dihalaman sekolah?" Suara dengan nada dingin itu terlontar dari bibir seorang Kim Kibum, seorang namja dengan sifat dingin melebihi es batu di kutub selatan. Mereka berlima nemang sedang berdiri di halaman sekolah, menghadap sebuah kelas yang akan mereka tempati. Sebuah kelas yang membuat mereka merinding. Sebuah kelas yang dianggap paling angker seantero sekolah, bahkan setiap murid yang mendapat tempat dikelas itu akan lebih memilih keluar sekolah setelah mencoba menempati kelas itu selama seminggu. Lalu mengapa kelas itu tidak dikosongkan saja? Itu karena keterbatasan kelas, jadi mau tak mau kelas itu harus dipakai.

Ini terjadi karena mereka terlalu semangat untuk masuk sekolah dihari pertama pasca libur panjang. Mereka berlima yang kebetulan tinggal bertetangga sepakat untuk berangkat bersama di pagi-pagi sekali berharap mendapat bangku paling depan di kelas baru mereka nanti. Dan ketika sampai di kelas baru mereka, cukup banyak memang siswa yang sudah datang, tapi tak ada satupun diantaranya yang berani memasuki kelas, mereka hanya diam di depan kelas itu.

"Aku tidak mau masuk..." Kim Ryewook, namja paling pendek diantara mereka berlima memundurkan langkahnya takut. Namja yang satu ini memang sangat penakut sekaligus suka parno.

"Tenanglah Wookie! Tuhan akan selalu melindungi kita" namja tampan dengan lesung pipit indah itu memang sangat alim dan religius hingga ia tak takut apapun selama tuhan bersamanya. Choi Siwon, si anak dari konglomerat nomor satu di Korea yang selalu baik hati dan tak pernah sombong.

"Aku...juga tidak mau kesana..." hah, bertambah satu lagi si penakut diantara mereka. Si kepala besar, Kim Yesung. Namja ini memang seorang indigo, ia bisa melihat semua hal yang tak kasat mata, kecuali tuhan dan malaikat tentunya.

"Yesung hyung! Memang apa yang aku lihat?" Si magnae diantara mereka kembali bersuara.

"Ada aura kelam dan jahat disana. Ada seorang wanita berpakaian seragam, wajahnya..."

"CUKUP! Jangan katakan apapun. Aku takut..." Ryewook kembali ketakutan mendengar Yesung yang tengah menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Teet' 'Teet' bel jam masuk kelas berbunyi. Para siswa yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan kelas itu dengan terpaksa masuk. Bagaimana dengan kelima sahabat itu?

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!" Ryewook berteriak-teriak sambil memeluk sebatang pohon yang berada disampingnya. Ia mencoba bertahan dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang menarik-nariknya, memaksa masuk ke kelas. Apalagi...

"Hya! Wookie hyung, ayolah, lihat seongsaengnim akan memasuki kelas!" Kyuhyun melihat seorang guru yang bersiap memasuki kelas. Sebagai siswa pintar dan teladan, tentu saja Kyuhyun tak mau mendapat image buruk di hari pertama ini.

"Wookie! Masuk ke kelas sekarang juga atau kau akan kukunci di kamar mandi?!" Si dingin Kibum yang sudah kesal hingga memutar otak yang tak kalah jeniusnya dari Kyuhyun untuk mengancamnya.

"Baiklah..." Ryewook akhirnya menurut.

"Ayo..." Mereka bertiga menolehkan kepalanya menatap Siwon dan Yesung. Nampaknya mereka juga tengah berdebat, terlihat Siwon yang menarik-narik tangan Yesung agar namja itu mau masuk.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya Siwon-ah, wanita itu menatapku, wajahnya sangat mengerikan! Aku tidak mau masuk!" Jelas Yesung.

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa selama tuhan bersama kita. Kau tenang saja, ayo!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Siwon yang memang bertubuh lebih kekar di banding Yesung, menarik namja berkepala besar itu.

"Kajja semua, kita masuk ke kelas"

.

Pelajaran pertama hari itupun dimulai. Sayangnya kelima sahabat itu tidak duduk saling berdekatan. Kyuhyun dan Kibum satu bangku mendapatkan bangku dibaris pertama.

Ryewook bersama Siwon duduk satu bangku paling belakang, dan Yesung yang duduk sendiri di bangku paling belakang pula sekaligus di pojok dikarenakan jumlah siswa disini ganjil.

Pelajaran yang berlangsung di jam pertama adalah pelajaran fisika. Otak yang masih segar karena masih pagi sehingga mudah mencerna pelajaran benar-benar dimanfaatkan oleh para staff TU dalam membuat jadwal untuk menaruh pelajaran yang memerlukan banyak pemikiran di jam pertama.

Semuanya masih berjalan seperti biasa, tak ada penampakan, tak ada gangguan apapun dari makhluk yang katanya menghuni kelas ini. Membuat semua siswa, kecuali satu orang yang menempati kelas ini menjadi tenang, setidaknya mereka berpikir jika kelas yang katanya angker ini tidaklah benar adanya.

Hingga bel pulang berbunyi 'Teet' 'Teet' para siswapun segera berkemas dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Begitupun 5 sahabat ini, mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah masing-masing, maklum saja jarak rumah mereka dengan sekolah tak terlalu jauh. Apalagi beramai-ramai seperti sekarang, jarak yang jauh pun tak akan terasa karena mereka larut dalam obrolan.

Namun seperti tidak kesemuanya yang terlarut dalam pembicaraan menyenangkan itu. Ada seseorang, seorang diantara mereka yang nampak resah tak tenang. Matanya bergerak liar kemana-mana. Ia masih terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia merasakan sesuatu didalam dadanya berdetak tak normal. Ia tahu sensasi apa ini. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam hingga ada seseorang yang menyadarinya tertinggal di belakang.

"Yesung-ah! Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon yang menyadari bahwa 'dia' Yesung menghentikan langkahnya sehingga teetinggal dibelakang.

Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Ryewook yang sejak tadi terlarut dalam pembicaraan mengenai pertandingan sepak bola semalam juga ikut berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

Sedetik kemudian mereka berempat menghampiri Yesung yang tampak memejamkan matanya erat. Tangan kanan milik namja berkepala besar itu terulur ke atas, seperti hendak menggapa atau menangkap sesuatu mungkin.

"Yesung hyung! Kau merasakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari benar gelagat yang ditunjukkan Yesung yang saat ini mulai mengambil napas dengan terengah-engah. Namja ini selalu begini jika sesuatu yang tak kasat mata mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya atau sekedar menampakan diri disekitar Yesung. Berdiri kaku, tak bisa diajak bicara dengan sebelah tangan terulur keatas, merasakan sinyal-sinyal keberadaan si makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Yesung-ah!"

.

.

.

"Hyungie! Kau sudah bangun?" Suara dari bernada cemas itu langsung menyapa indra pendengaran Yesung saat ia tersadar dari tidurnya. Tidur? Kapan ia tidur?

Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya. Sedetik kemudian, mata itu menatap sebuah objek yang tengah berdiri disampingnya dengan berkacak pinggang, nampak raut kesal sekaligus khawatir di wajah yang memiliki kemiripan dengannya itu.

"Jongin-ah..." gumamnya pelan meyebut nama sang dongsaeng.

"Astaga hyung! Kau membuatku khawatir saja, kenapa kau bisa pingsan segala huh?" Ah, namja ini. Dia akan benar-benar menjadi cerewet bak yeoja jika penyakit brother complex yang diidapnya kambuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Dan bagaimana aku bisa pingsan?" Tanya Yesung kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tak ingat jika dirinya...

"Mana aku tahu! Siwon hyung, Kibum hyung, Ryewook hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung mengantarmu yang dalam keadaan pingsan ke rumah. Mereka sempat menungguimu sadar untuk memastikan keadaamu, namun sudah hampir 3 jam kau tidak sadar juga, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Ah kau pasti laparkan, akan kuambilkan makanan untuk hyung"

'Blam' Jongin menutup pintu dengan keras. Yesung hanya bisa menghela napas, adiknya benar-benar tak bisa lembut.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Yesung mulai mengingat-ngingat apa yang dialaminya tadi.

'Flashback'

Saat itu semua siswa tengah diam, terlarut dalam soal yang mereka kerjakan dengan serius. Tak ada yang menyadari keganjilan yang ada di kelas ini. Hanya Yesung yang menyadarinya, tentu saja hanya dia satu-satunya anak indigo disini. Membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa berkosentrasi mengenai pelajaran yang di terangkan guru.

Dalam pengelihatannya, kelas ini nampak begitu mengerikan. Ia dapat melihat beberapa tetesan darah mengalir melalui celah tembok, hidungnya mencium bau busuk yang sangat menyengat, tak tau dari mana asalnya..Beberapa tubuh tanpa kepala bersimbah darah berjalan kesana-kemari disela para siswa yang tengah belajar.

'Tes' Yesung merasakan ada sesuatu yang menetes dari langit-langit. Kemudian Yesung mendongak, mencoba memastikan cairan apa yang menetes tepat didahinya.

'Splassh' sedetik kemudian mata sipit itu tertutup rapat, di sana, dilangit-langit itu, tempat lampu yang menggantung, ada kepala putus dengan rambut panjang yang terikat di sana. Kepala dengan wajah mengerikan, mata terbuka lebar berwarna merah denga kulit wajah membusuk. Itukah yang membuat disini begitu bau di penciuman Yesung. Mulut yang sudah robek hingga ke telinga itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan kelabang, belatung dan hewan-hewan menjijikan dari sana. Bahkan beberap hewan itu terjatuh di atas meja Yesung.

Perlahan Yesung membuka matanya, di alihkannya pandangnya ke bawah. Ia lebih memilih melihat tubuh tanpa kepala itu dari pada melihat wajah buruk rupa itu.

Semua menggelap kemudian sebuah cahaya berpendar perlahan menerangi kelas ini hingga tampak seperti semula saat ia memasuki ruangan. Suasana masih sama. Teman-temannya masih berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran mereka. Bersih, tak ada sisa apapun dari yang dilihatnya tadi.

'Gsapp' dapat dirasakannya ada sebuah bayangan lewat dengan cepat didepannya. Bayangan yang menebarkan aroma wewangian yang begitu harum membuatnya terlena hingga matanya mencari-cari obyek sumber bau yang begitu sedap itu.

Ketemu! Ada seorang gadis sangat cantik duduk disampingnya, tak jauh darinya. Gadis yang nampak mengunakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Wajahnya begitu lembut dan ayu, membuat Yesung ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Rambutnya tergerai indah menutupi telinganya yang nampak semakin cantik dengan adanya anting itu.

Tunggu dulu, anting itu, anting yang dikenakan seorang gadis berwajah mengerikan yang menatapnya tajam tadi pagi.

Dan lagi, bukankah ia duduk sendiri? Lalu siapa sosok yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Dalam sekejapan matanya, Yesung tak lagi menemukan sosok gadis cantik yang beberapa waktu lalu menemaninya.

Matanya berkeliling, mencari-cari keberadaan gadis itu. Dan...

'Sssshhh...' ada sensasi panas si bagian belakang punggungnya. Apa ini? Bukankah ia sedang menyandar sandaran kursi. Tapi ini? Aroma wewangian yang ia cium terasa sangat dekat, bahkan menempel dibelakangnya. Ada sepasang lengan berkulit pucat pasi keriput hendak melingkari tubuhnya. Dan ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang...

"Aagghhh..." Yesung beeteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun anehnya tak ada seorangpun dikelas ini yang bereaksi atas teriakannya barusan. Semua masih tenang, terfokus pada papan tulis. Ia merasa teriakan keras tadi hanya ia yang bisa mendengar, tubuhnya meronta-ronta kuat menimbulkan suara berisik akibat benturan kursi dengan lantai. Tubuhnya mulai menggingil saking takutnya. Ia tak berani melakukan apapun selain memejamkan mata dan berdo'a pada tuhan, berharap semua kengerian ini segera berakhir.

Ia sangat ketakutan, ada sesuatu yang sangat jahat disini. Dia yang bahkan sudah terbisa melihat hal-hal tak kasat mata saja bisa menggigil ketakutan, tak bisa dibayangkan jika teman-temannya yang ada dikelas ini melihat apa yang ia lihat.

Flashback end

"Hyung!" Jongin nampak mengguncang-guncang kasar tubuh hyungnya yang terpaku seperti patung.

"Eh,wae?" Tanya Yesung seakan nyawanya baru kembali pada tubuhnya.

"Hyung yang kenapa?! Ini makananmu, bisakah aku tinggal sekarang, aku ada les. Atau mau ketemani dulu? Kusuapi?" tanya Jongin bertubi-tubi.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya sebal "Aku bukan anak kecil Jongin-ah. Aku yang hyung disini, tapi kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil huh?"

"Wajahmu terlihat lebih lemah dibandingkan aku. Terserah kaulah hyung. Jja! Aku pergi!"

Sepeninggal Jongin, Yesung hanya terdiam. Dipangkuannya ada sepiring makanan yang diantarkan dongsaengnya tadi. Namun entah kenapa ia tak selera makan.

Otaknya mulai berputar lagi, mengingat kejadian yang ia lewatkan "Apa yang membuatku pingsan tadi?" Tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

Flashback

Saat pulang sekolah Yesung merasa ada yang aneh, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya. Berulang kali ia menengok kebelakang dan tak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan.

'Sreek' ada suara seseorang terjatuh dideannya. Ia melihat keempat sahabatnya yang tengah berbicara ria didepannya. Tak ada yang aneh. Ia tadi berpikir diantar sahabatnya ada yang terpeleset atau apa.

Tak mau ambil pusing Yesung terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusul keempat sahabatnya itu.

'Wushh' desiran angin yang lembut mengantarkan bau wangi. Wangi yang sama seperti yang ia cium di kelas.

'Kau...akan...mati...' suara bisikan dengan nada berdesis tajam menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya mulai terasa aneh. Ia tahu, ada arwah yang sedang ingin berinteraksi dengannya. Perlahan ia tutup matanya dengan tangan kanan terulur keatas.

Ada, seorang gadis berwajah buruk bersimbah darah dengan sebagian tubuh yang remuk dapat ia lihat berdiri dihadapannya meski dengan mata tertutup. Semakin dekat, semakit dekat wajah yang benar-benar buruk itu kearahnya.

Sosok buruk rupa itu mulai berdesis tajam 'Kau akan mati...kau akan mati...Kim Yesung...bersamalah denganku...BERSAMALAH DENGANKU!" suara-suara itu berdenging terus-menerus membuat napas Yesung terengah-engah

'AAKKHHHH..." Jeritan memilukan dari sosok yang sekarang mulutnya terbuka lebar hingga rahangnya tebelah menakutkan itu membuatnya hilang kesadaran.

.

TBC...

.

Note: Mianhe jika lammmaaaa sekali. Reader jangan marah ne! Jujur aja, saya kan pulang sekolah udah sore, belum lagi ngerjain tugas dulu. Dan malam hari saya nggak berani ngetik ff horor hehe, suka merinding sendiri. Thanks a lot buat yang udah review, waah nggak nyangka yang suka ff horor banyak ya.

Sebagian yang ada di chap ini adalah kejadian nyata. 2 teman saya ada yang indigo dan melihat...hihihi...yaahh begitulah. Nggak usah dideskripsikan, saya merinding sendiri. Itu kelas benar-benar menakutkan, pas lagi MOS, anak baru aja nggak diperbolehin deket kesana waktu malam hari, dan kelas itu nggak dipake buat tidur, biasakan kalo MOS nginep di sekolah, nggak dipake ya gara-gara itu. Ok deh, yang penting jangan lupa review ne, di ff ini saya bakal nyantumin beberapa kejadian nyata yang terjadi. So, jangan merinding sendiri. Ok, see you bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Horror Class Chapter 2**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon, Yesung, Ryewook, and other.**

 **Genre: Horror, friendship, mystery**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typos, nggak ada serem-seremnya, alur membingungkan, membosankan dan kekurangan lainnya**

 **.**

 **Note: Ada yang bilang kenapa kok nggak ada yang nyadar kalo kelas itu serem ya? Ini beneran chingu, q sendiri nggak ngerasain keanehan sama sekali waktu masuk ke kelas itu pertama kali. Tapi temen q yang indigo, dia bilang dia takut masuk tuh kelas. Ealah? Q tanya kenapa emangnya? Ada gadis bermuka rusak dengan tubuh separuh hancur katanya. Hihi..seremm.**

 **Jangan lupa review ok! Ingat jangan baca ff ini malem-malem. Walaupun nggak ada serem-seremnya, saya nggak mau tanggung jawab kalo ada chingu yang nggak bisa tidur nantinya hehe. Di bawah, saya bakal bales review chingudeul...  
. **

**.**

 **Happy reading^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yak Kyuhyunie! Kenapa kau ikut jam olah raga huh?!" Teriak kesal sekaligus cemas terucap dari bibir sexy seorang Siwon kepada Kyuhyun, sahabat yang dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Melihat Kyuhyun muncul dengan mengenakan seragam olah raga membuat ketiga sahabatnya cemas. Bukan apa-apa, pasalnya sejak dulu, bahkan di kelas X, Kyuhyun tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran olah raga. Kyuhyun mempunyai asma yang gampang kambuh jika lelah sedikit saja.

"Benar, kau di kelas saja menemani Yesung" ujar Kibum, seperti biasa dengan nada sedingin dan sebeku es.

Hari ini Yesung tidak mengikuti pelajaran olar raga ini. Dia bilang dirinya sedikit tidak enak badan. Jadi lebih memilih beristirahat di kelas dan menolak beristirahat di UKS.

"Ne, bagaimana jika asmamu kambuh saat tengah berlari eoh" timpal namja mungil, Ryewook sambil berkacak pinggang.

Saat ini mereka akan melakukan praktik atletik. Yakni lari jarak menengah, yang mengharuskan mereka berlari hampir sejauh 800 m mengelilingi perumahan sekitar sekolah mereka.

"Aish hyungdeul, berhenti mengkhawatirkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau berada di kelas itu, apalagi bersama Yesung hyung, di bisa melihat semuanya, bagaimana jika Yesung hyung memberi tahuku macam-macam. Hyung ingin asmaku kambuh karena ketakutan huh!" Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar beralasan.

"Kalau begitu kau di ruang UKS saja. Hyung tidak mau kau sakit saengie.." tangan Siwon terulur mengelus lembut surai ikal milik Kyuhyun.

"Issh Siwon hyung! Jauhkan tanganmu, kau membuatku risih" Kyuhyun memang sangat risih jika Siwon sudah memperlakukannya bak bayi. Mengelus-ngelus, mencubit, atau apalah itu.

"Kyuhyunie..." Siwon mulai tertunduk sedih menerima penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Siwon memang sedikit polos dan sensitif perasaanya. Sungguh tidak sejalan dengan tubuh kekar bak binaragawan profesional.

"Siwon-ah, jangan kau ambil hati. Kau tahu sendiri, dongsaeng kesayanganmu itu tak tahu sopan santun dan lidah setajam kuku harimau" Kibum mencoba membesarkan hati Siwon dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar milik sahabatnya.

"Kyuu... jangan bersikap seperti itu!" Ryewook memandang Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mengintimidasi. Mengatakan jika apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan adalah salah. Meski Ryewook bertubuh paling kecil diantara mereka, namun tetap saja Kyuhyun takut jika hyung mungilnya marah. Bisa-bisa ia tak makan masakan enak buatan sang hyung, satu-satunya namja yang bisa memasak diantara mereka.

"Siwon hyung..." Kyuhyun mulai menyadari kesalahannya rupanya "Aku baik-baik saja hyungie... Kau tidak perlu secemas itu, aku membawa inhalerku" Kyuhyun menunjukan inhaler yang dikantonginya pada Siwon.

"Haha lagi pula jika aku sampai pingsan, kan ada hyung yang bisa menggendongku haha" canda Kyuhyun melihat raut wajah Siwon yang tetap muram.

"Tidak Kyu! Aku tidak mau menggendongmu! Kau harus baik-baik saja arra!"

.

.

.

Tinggal sedikit lagi Siwon, Kibum, Ryewook dan juga Kyuhyun mencapai garis akhir. Praktik lari jarak menengah memang melelahkan bagi mereka yang bertubuh sehat. Apalagi untuk Kyuhyun yang memiliki riwayat asma. Saat hendak berlari tadi pun guru juga para murid lainnya mengingatkannya untuk tak ikut olah raga. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengalahkan otak sekeras batu milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Lihat saja Siwon, Kibum dan Ryewook yang sudah bermandikan peluh. Sensasi sedikit mual mereka rasakan menandakan bahwa ketiganya sudah pada batas akhir ketahanan tubuh mereka.

"Kyu..hh...kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon masih sambil berlari, khawatir melihat dongsaengnya mulai memucat dengan peluh berlebih tak sewajarnya.

Namun Kyuhyun tak berniat menjawab. Namja itu masih mencoba berlari meskipun nampak kepayahan.

"Kyuhh...jika ada yang tanya..." Ryewook hendak menegur sebelum tubuh kurus milik Kyuhyun terjatuh hampir membentur kerasnya lantai.

"KYU!" Mereka bertiga sontak mendekat dan menopang tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

Untung saja mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Dengan segera Kyuhyun dibawa ke UKS.

.

.

.

Didalam kelas Yesung menatap segerombol orang yang nampak panik menuju ruang kesehatan. Letak kelas ini memang cukup berdekatan dengan ruang UKS.

Yesung mengenali mereka, Siwon, Kibum, dan Ryewook ada diantara segerombol siswa lain yang sedang membopong seseorang.

Seseorang itu "KYUHYUNIE...!" Pekik Yesung.

Yesung memang tidak ikut olah raga. Ia memilih berada di kelas karena ia tak mau berada di UKS. Terakhir kali ia masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan itu, ada makhluk hitam berseringai tajam yang terus memandanginya.

Kejadian yang terjadi waktu ia kelas X itu masih melekat jelas di otaknya.

Dengan segera Yesung bangkit berdiri. Kakinya hendak melangkah menuju ke sana namun sesuatu menahannya. Sebuah tangan mungil yang terasa dingin dan basah mengamit lengannya.

Dapat Yesung lihat disampingnya seorang anak kecil dengan rambut kusut, pakaian kusam serta wajah penuh darah yang melakukannya. Mata anak sang anak kecil tercongkel keduanya.

Kedua bola mata itu berada di genggaman tangannya yang lain.

'Jangan pergi...' ujar anak kecil itu seperti bisikan halus yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Anak kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya. Terus-menerus memiringkannya hingga batas yang tak wajar. Hingga leher sang anak kecil patah dan kepalanya terguling begitu saja.

Tubuhnya masih tegak berdiri. Bahkan mulai menarik Yesung ke arah sudut ruangan.

"Mau kau bawa kemana aku?! Tolong! Tolong!" Panik Yesung saat tubuh tak berkepala itu menariknya semakin kuat.

Yesung berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun suara itu seperti teredam. Bahkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tak ada satupun yang berhenti karena mendengar teriakannya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja...

Deg

Waktu di sekitarnya seolah berhenti. Orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas itu tak bergerak seolah-olah mereka adalah patung. Dengan pose berbeda, sesuai dengan aktivitas terakhir yang mereka lakukan.

Namun di detik berikutnya orang-orang yang menjadi patung tadi secara serempak menegakkan tubuh mereka dan menengok ke arahnya.

"ARRGGHH..." Yesung berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat melihat wajah mereka.

Wajah sepucat salju penuh luka sayatan dengan ulat menjijikan bergerak-gerak didalamnya.

Beberapa diantara mereka nampak mengenaskan dengan mata keluar serta lidah terjulur panjang.

Kulit mengelupas menampakkan bagian dalam serupa daging busuk yang mengeluarkan aroma tak sedap.

'Tap...tap...tap' seperti dikomando, mereka berjalan perlahan kearah Yesung yang masih berdiri kaku, Yesung tak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya.

Mereka semakin dekat. Beberapa bahkan berjalan dengan isi perut mereka yang keluar, terseret-seret dengan beberapa bagian organ terjatuh dilantai.

Entah apa yang salah dengan otak Yesung. Segala kejadian yang kemarin ia alami seolah benar-benar terhapus dari otaknya.

Kepala tanpa bola mata itu seolah menatap Yesung. Kelopak mata yang bahkan masih menampakan tetesan darah segar.

Lagi, pelan, kepala tak bertubuh itu berucap 'Ikut denganku...bersama kami...kami...'

Tubuh anak kecil itu melepaskan tangan Yesung. Dengan perlahan, tangannya terulur mengambil kepalanya sendiri dan melemparkannya kearah mereka yang berjalan mendekat.

Seperti memberi makan peliharaannya, mereka yang mendekat secara serempak berlari ke arah dilemparkannya kepala itu.

Mereka mulai mencoba memecah kepala seperti memecah kelapa. Salah satu diantaranya membentur-benturkan kepala itu kedinding.

Tak lama kemudian kepala itu pecah, mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang adalah otak.

Dengan rakus mereka memakannya. Menjilati cairan putih itu seperti anjing. Menguliti daging tipis yang ada di kepala dan memakannya. Seperti kelaparan, mereka bahkan mengoyak sisi dalam kepala itu hingga hancur kemudian meminum darah yang entah bagaimana bisa mengucur dari sana.

Sebuah bayangan hitam keluar, menembus dari sudut ruangan. Bayangan hitam yang secara cepat menyelimuti seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Hmp.." Yesung berlari keluar saat merasa tubuhnya tak lagi kaku. Melihat kejadian yang baru saja, membuatnya mual, semua isi perutnya mendesak untuk keluar.

"Hoek...hoek...uhuk...!" Yesung memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafle yang memang ada di depan setiap kelas. Ia membasuh mulutnya berkali-kali dan berkumur.

'Puk' tak lama sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Tubuh Yesung menegang seketika. Dengan takut-takut Yesung menengok.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Gwenchana?" God, suara manusia.

"Ah...song...songsaengnim" ternyata salah satu gurunya yang melakukannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yesung-ah?" Tanya Kim songsaengnim, guru kimia yang terobsesi membuat ramuan penumbuh rambut yang cepat. Maklum saja, rambut songsaengnim itu sudah menipis di usianya yang masih terbilang muda.

Mungkin karena otaknya terlalu banyak berpikir menyebabkan rambutnya banyak yang rontok.

"Gwenchana songsaengnim. Hanya sedikit mual"

"Ah begitu, kalau kau masih merasa kurang baik, pergi ke UKS saja"

"Ani, saya baik-baik saja"

"Arra, kalau begitu istirahatlah di dalam kelas, aku pergi dulu"

Yesung menatap Kim songsaengnim berjalan menjauh. 'Istirahat didalam kelas, yang benar saja' Tanpa sengaja Yesung melihat ruang kelasnya. Sepi dan bersih, seakan semua hal yang dialaminya tadi tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

"Hah...apa itu tadi?" Tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

'Na..nana..na..nana...' terdengar suara aneh. Seperti sebuah nyanyian namun sarat akan nada sendu dalam suara itu. Dari mana asalnya, yang jelas, saat ini Yesung melihat sesosok wanita berpakaian hitam dengan mata kelam memasuki ruang UKS. Kepalanya menunduk dengan rambutnya tergerai panjang terseret langkahnya. Langkah? kakinya bahkan tak menyentuh tanah.

"Kyu..." gumam Yesung.

.

.

.

"Astaga Kibum-ah, bagaimana ini?!" Seru panik Siwon pada Kibum yang sedari tadi mengusap peluh Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring.

Tangannya tak berhenti menekankan inhealer ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Namun namja itu sama sekali tak merespon. Kyuhyun tak mampu menghisap inhealer itu. Ia tetap kesakitan, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah karena tak bisa menghirup udara dengan leluasa.

"Aku tidak tahu, bukankah tadi Kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja. Kenapa seperti ini lagi?" Ujar Kibum datar, meski begitu, nada datar itu sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan nada cemas di dalamnya.

"Aku-aku akan mencari dr. Kim!" Ryewook berinisiatif mencari dokter yang biasanya bertugas di UKS.

Sejak tadi mereka memang menangani Kyuhyun sendiri. Saat di bawa ke UKS, entah dimana dokter Kim berada. Untung saja Siwon, Kibum dan Ryewook sudah terbiasa menangani Kyuhyun yang dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Mereka semua bisa bernapas lega sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersentak di pembaringannya. Napasnya nampak tercekat, paru-parunya sama sekali tak mengijinkan namja itu untuk bernapas.

"Eungh...hh.." Kyuhyun nampak berusaha bernapas semampu yang ia bisa. Meski sesekali ia mengerang sakit.

Matanya menerawang kosong. Seakan terfokus pada udara kosong tepat di atasnya. Dadanya terasa panas. Dalam diamnya, dengan jelas bahwa mata itu menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Dia... emhh..hah.." Kyuhyun berucap lirih di sela-sela tarikan napasnya yang berat.

"Ada apa Kyuhyunie?" Siwon yang tanggap pun mendekatkan telinganya pada Kyuhyun. Mencoba menangkap apa yang dikatakan dongsaengnya.

'Seseorang...diatasku... hyung...' Kyuhyun berujar sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun mulutnya hanya terbuka, bergumam-gumam tanpa ada suara yang keluar.

"Kyu, apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Kibum benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Melihat raut pucat Kyuhyun yang mulai membiru membuatnya cemas bukan kepalang.

"Nngh..." tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon menggosok tangan Kyuhyun yang kaku tidak wajar. Tangan itu terasa dingin dan tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Sedang Kyuhyun sendiri sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat kondisinya.

.

.

.

Yesung berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang UKS. Ia hanya diam. Tak berani masuk. Sosok hitam berseringai tajam itu telah menyambutnya di tepat depan pintu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Tak lama berselang Yesung menangkap suara Siwon yang nampak panik dari dalam.

Ia tak dapat melihat yang terjadi karena setiap tempat tidur di pisahkan oleh sekat-sekat tirai.

"Hyung kita bawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit!" Kali ini suara si dingin Kibum dengan nada panik. Pasti terjadi suatu hal yang buruk jika si dingin Kibum bahkan sampai berteriak panik seperti itu.

Kali ini tanpa pikir panjang Yesung masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ia hiraukan sosok yang tengah memandanginya tajam itu.

Sampai disana Yesung dapat melihat sosok wanita tadi menduduki dada Kyuhyun. Menindih Kyuhyun sedemikian rupa. Tangan berbalut lendir merah darah dengan warna kulit hitam membusuk di sana mencekik leher Kyuhyun.

"Yesung-ah, kau disini?" Kaget Siwon melihat Yesung berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kalian semua keluarlah, biar aku yang menanganinya" perintah Yesung pada Siwon dan Kibum.

"Tapi Yesung-ah, Kyuhyun harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, kau tidak lihat kondisinya!" Pekik Kibum sedikit kesal karena mendengar perintah yang dirasanya konyol itu. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung ingin menangani Kyuhyun dan menyuruh mereka meninggalkannya.

"Dokter tidak akan bisa membantunya, ada sesuatu yang sedang bermain dengan Kyuhyunie"

Mendengar pernyataan Yesung kali ini membuat keduanya mengerti. Hey, mereka berteman dengan Yesung sejak lama.

Sedetik kemudian keduanya telah berada di luar ruangan.

Yesung mulai memejamkan matanya, mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan mencoba mengajak sosok itu berkomunikasi.

'Apa yang kau inginkan?!' Tanya Yesung pada sosok itu.

'Ikutlah...kami... Tuanku... menginginkanmu...' Sosok itu menjawab dengan suara pelan.

'Siapa tuanmu? Apa alasannya?'

'Ikut...kami... Atau teman-temanmu... yang akan menjadi korban...' sosok itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Sesuatu seperti batu berwarna saphire yang dimasukan kedalam mulut Kyuhyun.

'Hey, apa yang kau masukan itu?!'

'Sesuatu...yang akan menyiksa... jika kau tidak patuh...'

'Apa maksudmu?'

'Patuhlah...dan semua akan selamat...'

'HEY, AKU BERTANYA APA MAKSUDMU!'

Yesung tak sengaja membentak menyebabkan sosok itu marah.

Barang-barang mulai bergoyang-goyang, berjatuhan, bertambah mencekam saat aroma anyir memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Angin kencang menerpa entah dari mana.

"Uhuk...uhuk...!"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbangun dan memuntahkan darah sangat banyak.

Darah memercik kemana-mana...

'Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!' Yesung bertanya panik. Namun sosok itu tak menjawab.

"Hyung..." panggil seseorang di belakang membuat Yesung menengokan kepalanya.

'KYU! Bagaimana...' kebingungan saat ia mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

'Tadi itu...'

Deg...

Betapa terkejutnya Yesung saat melihat ranjang dimana Kyuhyun terbaring tadi.

Bukan Kyuhyun yang tebaring disana. Melainkan mayat dengan kulit keriput dengan raut wajah tersiksa.

"Ikutlah denganku hyungie..."

.

TBC...

 **Kim Nayeon: ini udah lanjut chingu. Biar lebih serem coba aja baca ff ini malem-malem jam 12#plakk**

 **Dhinie97: nih udah lanjut chingu**

 **Angella: aduh makasih loh ya, padhahal nih ff kagak ada keren-kerennya buat saya hehe. Ini udah dilanjut...**

 **Lee Shikuni: kelasnya nggak bahaya chingu, cuma serem aja. Pindah sekolah, saya bisa di tebok bapak saya wkwkkk...**

 **Yeri LiXiu: tunggu aja...yang jelas gadis itu bakal jadi pemeran hantu utama disini#plak, apaan deh**

 **Kim Ryeosunghyun: ini udah lanjut chingu. Coba baca malem-malem chingu, biar efeknya lebih hehe...**

 **PembantunyaKyuhyun: iyakah, chingu sekolah mana? Adakok sesuatu yang ikut baca, malaikat kkkk...**

 **MEOTMEOT: seperti yang sudah saya katakan diatas, bener-bener nggak terasa. Tapi beberapa hari barulah mulai terasa...**

 **siapa aja boleh: saya kelas XI chingu. Ini udah dilanjut...**

 **Kuroi Ilna: chingu kok berani sih baca ff horor jam setengah 2 pagi. Saya aja nggak berani baca ulang nih ff. Suka kebayang sendiri hehe...**


End file.
